Soul Moon (season 1)
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Solana Moon (AKA Song) has been a guardian for a year when a new threat comes to play in the world and a new guardian is chosen that might just tug the heart strings of her frozen boyfriend Jack Frost. What drama will ensue? Rated T for one song in the first episode. A little mystery is subtext


_**Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, or it's someone's dream.**_

 **BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

North was working in his workshop. He was making some new toys for the good little boys and girls for Christmas that was coming up in just a few weeks. He was really excited, for this year was the most stress-free year ever! Pitch Black was the main source of his stress. But thankfully, a year ago, he was sent back to his lair and has been there ever since he was defeated. There was no way he'd gain enough strength to be able to destroy The Guardians before Christmas, that was for sure!

But somehow, someone else managed to come into play.

North had set down the toy he just finished and walked over to the globe, only to feel a ghostly presence there. He looked around, trying to find the source, when finally, a hooded girl walked out of the shadows with a worried look on her face.

North looked at her and immediately calmed down. "Saturn, it's just you." He said.

"Sorry, North. I didn't mean to scare you." The girl known as Saturn replied before pulling down her hood and revealing her red hair with black highlights throughout it. "But I'm afraid my visit isn't of a nice variety." She added with a stern look on her face. You would think for being the Spirit of Death, she'd be evil and deadly. But when North first met her, she was a sweetheart, and believed that as the Spirit of Death, that death wasn't the end, but the beginning. Which was so true.

"What do you mean, Saturn?" North asked as he offered her a chair by gesturing towards the fireplace there. Saturn kindly took the offer and sat down across from him by the fireplace.

"I mean, I came to warn you about someone. Someone evil." Saturn began.

"Pitch Black is no longer threat, Saturn. Same with Akuma. We'll be fine." North said.

"Not Pitch or Akuma...someone worse." Saturn said, making North sit back a little bit in his chair.

"I'm listening."

 **Episode 1: A New Guardian** ** & A New Villain**

The sun hid behind a cloud, as snow fell to the ground, making it a blanket of white. The children of Burgess were playing around in the park, making snowmen, trecking up hills to go sled riding, and just having a grand old time.

Jamie Bennett was having the time of his life with his friends, before he got hit in the head with a snowball, making him spin around, and smile excitedly. "Jack!" He exclaimed, making the Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun himself, Jack Frost, laugh.

"Hey, kiddo!" Jack said as he glided over to him. "How was your summer?"

"It was AWESOME!" Jamie stated before noticing that his wristband was gone. "Jack, where's your wristband?"

Jack looked at his wrist, and chuckled slightly before looking back at Jamie. "I still have it. It's in my hoodie pocket." He said as he took it out of his pocket and showed the silver band with a snowflake in the center to Jamie. "See?"

"Good. Because if you didn't have it, how would you be able to see your now 17 year old girlfriend?" Jamie stated.

It had been a year since the battle with Akuma and Pitch Black. Akuma was destroyed thanks to the new Guardian of Childhood, Kiki and Kelly were now friends with the girl who defeated their mom, and even though her light should have destroyed Pitch, he was definitely still around and was feeding off of the fear going around. But he was still very weak. So the Guardians didn't have to worry about him for a while. Oh, and it was a year since Jack found his fun again...and his girlfriend.

"I don't know. I'd say, by surprise." Jack responded as he placed the wristband on his wrist, and immediately turned into the human that the Guardian of Light fell in love with, Jackson Overland. His hoodie turned into a zip up one that still had its frosted patern and unzipped to show off a plain white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and blue frosted sneakers appeared on his feet. His hair turned brown and his staff shrunk so he could put in his pocket. And even though everything else changed on him, his eyes still stayed their beautiful blue color.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be very surprised when she sees you!" Pippa said as she walked up to Jack and Jamie.

"Oh, yeah!" Claude and Caleb exclaimed with excitement in their voices.

"Speaking of which, have you guys seen her today? I was supposed to meet her here." Jack asked.

"No, we haven't." Monty said in reply.

"Maybe she's running late." Cupcake exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe." Jack looked down to the snow on the ground, and sighed. He was so looking forward to seeing his girlfriend and the Guardian of Light for a whole year. He couldn't wait to kiss her again, and to just sing with her again. That was his new dream in life: to be the boyfriend who encouraged his girlfriend into following her dreams, not one to tear her down. He may have been the Guardian of Fun, but he wasn't going to poke fun at her dreams.

" _Ah-ahahah-ah/ah-ahahah-ah..."_ A voice sang through the air, making Jack look around before noticing the bench across the way...and smiled.

Solana Moon (was actually known as Solana Song, but changed her last name to her mom's maiden name) was sitting on the bench, staring at the sky, as she watched the snow fall to the ground with a small grin on her face. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans with ice blue snow boots on her feet, an ice blue thin winter jacket, and white fingerless gloves. Her hair, now being medium length since she got a haircut before the musical at school last year, was in a French braid that reminded him of a Disney movie he watched with her on her birthday, after the play that is. If you guessed the movie _Frozen_ , then your guess was correct. In her hair, was actually a snowflake hairclip, that made her even more beautiful to Jack.

Jamie looked over to see what Jack was looking at (more like who), and smiled when he saw Solana. "I think she's waiting for you, Jack." He said with a small chuckle in between each word.

Jack looked at Jamie before ruffling his hair and then taking a deep breathe before walking up to his girlfriend.

Solana heard the crunching snow of someone walking towards her, which made her look over to her left, and smiled when she saw that Jack was back. She stood up and ran over to him, hugging him as they spun around by the force of Solana's attack hug.

Once they were done hugging, they pulled away, but shared a kiss, their first kiss of being reunited after a long and painful year.

"Welcome home, Jackson." Solana said after they pulled away from the kiss.

"It's good to be home." Jack said before noticing the Northern Lights shinning through the daytime sky. "You've gotta be kidding me." Solana looked and sighed.

"Okay, new plan. I actually have to go rehearse for the winter musical at school today, so, I'll meet you back at my place when you're done with the Guardians. You can tell what the meeting was about then." She said.

"Deal." Before he took off his wristband, which turned him back into Jack Frost, held his staff that grew back to it's normal height, kissed his girlfriend quickly before taking off to the sky, to head to North's Workshop.

XXXXXXXXXX

Saturn stood in front of the globe, staring at all the little lights that lit it up. She would grin at them as they flickered all around, showing that the children of the world still believed in the Guardians. She may not have been a guardian, but she was still a spirit, and because of that, she was working to get some believers. She did have some, however, but they were the kids that were in the hospital with some kind of disease.

"Saturn?" A voice spoke from behind her, making her turn around and smile the moment she saw that it was Jack. He was a fast flyer, so she wasn't surprised that he was there before everyone else.

"Jack. Hey sweetie." Saturn said as she walked up to him and hugged him. Jack, of course, hugged her back (when wouldn't he hug a pretty girl). When they pulled away, Jack couldn't help but grin at her.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"She came to warn me about something, Jack." North said as he walked in, with the others walking behind him. Well, walking and flying/floating.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Jack stated as he leaned against the staff in his hand with a smile on his face. But with Saturn standing next to him at the moment, she could tell that his smile was a forced one. She may have been the Spirit of Death, but she surely knew when something was wrong with another spirit. Even if it wasn't plain to see.

"What is it that the Death Spirit had to warn us about, mate?" Bunny asked, as he sat down by the fireplace.

Saturn touched Jack's arm, making him look at her, before walking towards the center and took off the cloak she was wearing. Jack's eyes widened when he watched her take off her cloak, for that always meant something was up.

She set her cloak on the ground, and closed her eyes. The black star on her shoulder glowed dimly, before opening up her red eyes again. "Hunter Shade is back." She finally spoke, as she made the black star show an image of who she was talking about.

The girl that Saturn was showing, had black cat ears with a hoop ear ring in her left ear, long golden yellow nails (un-naturally long) with a gray long sleeved t-shirt underneath her long black gown. Her eyes were a scary yellow, and looked like cat eyes (literally). Her lips were as red as blood, and the magic that the image said she had, was kind of disturbing.

"Hunter Shade!?" Bunny yelled as he got off of his chair. "How is she back?!"

"Who's Hunter Shade?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, Bunny. All I know, is that she has returned, and is ready for revenge." Saturn responded, as she made the image disappear.

"Guys?" Jack began.

"This is bad! Hunter Shade is more villainous than Pitch Black!" Tooth stated as she almost freaked out.

"Guys!" Jack yelled, finally getting everyones attention. When Saturn looked at him, she sighed. She forgot he was the newest member and had no idea who Hunter Shade was. So, she walked up to him, and placed a hand on his arm. She lead him to the center of the Globe Room, and waved her hands to show a scene play out in front of them all.

"That is Hunter Shade. She is so much more villainous than Pitch. She tried ruling the world many years before Pitch came into play." Saturn began to explain.

"We were called by Manny, and went out to stop her." North added. "But we almost lost."

"But thanks to the help of Saturn, we were able to stop Hunter, and we haven't seen or heard from her in ages, mate." Bunny added.

"Until now!" An evil cackle rang through the Globe Room, as Saturn made the scene from many years ago disappear and ran off to the side, with Jack putting an arm in front of her to protect her, just before a pile of black smoke came and went. And in the spot of the smoke, stood Hunter Shade.

"AH! It feels so good to be back!" Hunter yelled in her nassally voice, before noticing Jack standing there in a protective stance for Saturn. "Oh, who is this?" She began as she slowly walked towards him. But stopped the moment Jack pointed his staff towards her.

"The name is Jack Frost." Jack stated with a look of anger.

"Well, you're cute. Unlike everyone else here." Hunter said before walking away from him. "Oh, and Saturn, why warn them when my plan was just about ready?" She looked back at Saturn and Jack with an evil grin on her face.

"I already told you, Hunter...I am nothing like you!" Saturn yelled.

"Oh, sure. The Spirit of Death is good and not evil. HA!" Hunter began. "Just warning you, lassy, that even as the Spirit of Death, you still have darkness inside you." That was when Saturn bunched her hands into tight fists, making Hunter notice this. "OH! Look, I pinched a nerve!" Hunter said, cackiling evilly afterwards. "Well, that's what I do: pinching nerves, taking names. Anyway..." She began. "...it will be my pleasure...to destroy you all." Hunter said before disappearing in a pile of black smoke, and laughing like a maniac.

"My gosh! She's crazy!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah." Saturn said. "And her talent is definitely not pinching nerves. She just likes to push my buttons the most." She walked towards her cloak and picked it up. Jack could tell that Saturn was furious at the moment, and whenever she was, her dark magic would come out and fly everywhere. And if you were in the way of it, you had better be prepared to duck, or else you would get hit and become a darker side of yourself.

Jack saw her huffing harder than usual, and immediately yelled: "Everybody, DUCK!" as he and the other Guardians hid behind big fat pillars or under tables, right as Saturn arched her back, letting all the dark magic that had built up inside her fly out everywhere. Once it was clear, Jack looked around, and thankfully, no one was on the floor in pain from the blast. That meant everyone had left the area or hid before it happened.

Saturn then fell on her knees, as she breathed heavily. Jack looked her way and was about to run up to her, when North stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked up at him, and saw that North was telling him through his eyes to let her be, or else she would hurt him.

 **(SONG: "O Death" – Amy Van Roekel – Until Dawn)*[I'm a Christian. I had to change some of the lyrics.]**

 _Oh, death...oh, death...won't you spare me over till another year..._

Just then, Saturn's expression changed slightly, to show that Hunter Shade might have been right. Darkness was inside the Spirit of Death after all.

 _Well what is this/that I can't see/with ice cold hands taking hold of me/when light is gone and the darkness takes hold/who'll have mercy on my soul/oh, death/oh, death/consider my age/please don't take me at this stage._

 _Oh, death...oh, death...won't you spare me over till another year._

Saturn stood up then, and looked at her friends. But once she looked at Jack, something inside her just snapped. It was like she couldn't take it anymore!

 _Oh, I am death/and none can tell/if I open the door to Heaven or Hell/no wealth/no land/no silver/no gold/nothing satisfies me but your soul/oh, death/I come to take the soul/leave the body and leave it cold._

 _Oh, death...oh, death...won't you spare me over till another year._

 **(End of song)**

"Saturn, are you okay?" Jack asked, making Saturn shake her head and grin.

"I'm fine, Jack." She said before she put on her cloak, to cover up her black and red thin strap gown. That was when she heard something. "I gotta go. Someone just coughed and called my name." She said before she looked at Jack and grinned some more. "Be careful with Hunter. She's tough...and not even Soul Moon can stop her. You'll need someone tougher than her." She added before she swiped her right hand up her body, making a black smoke cloud come and take her to the sick child.

"We have Soul Flame as well. She may not be a Guardian, but she is still Soul's team-mate." Jack stated as all of the others, went quiet and began to whistle as if they were hiding something. "What are you all hiding?"

"Jack, Solana isn't tough enough for Hunter. Saturn's right. We need new Guardian." North began to say.

"But..."

"Jack, relax!" Bunny asked.

"But how are we..." Tooth began before the Guardian Cyrstal rose up from the floor, and began to glow under the moonlight. An image of a young girl in her mid-teen years, maybe 16, with medium length hair that had a bow in the back, and was wearing a sundress with sandles, and a off the shoulders long-sleeved t-shirt underneath showed above the crystal. She was like the girl next door type, but her eyes struck familiarity to Jack. The way they held hope and fun in them, made him smile. But also, her smile...is what really made Jack question who she was.

"Who is that?" Jack asked.

"Ember Heat...Spirit of Summer, but...why is she chosen to be Guardian?" North answered.

"I bet she saved a little kid like Jack saved his little sister, Emma." Tooth announced, making Jack look at her, and then back at the image of Ember Heat.

He stared at the image of her for a long while, until..."Em?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Saturn walked out of the hosptial room that had the child that called her name with a cough. He was in a better place now, and her job was done with him. But there was still a bunch of other sick kids in the hospital that she had to cheer up. She was more than just the Spirit of Death, she was like the Spirit of Rebirth and Healing as well. All the sick kids (and only the sick kids) could see and hear her, and she'd make a point to stop by their hospital beds and talk to them. But whenever a doctor or a nurse came into the room while she was visiting, she'd tell them to say that she was the Spirit of Healing, and that she was there to keep them company. She didn't want the workers to think all the kids were going dark on them.

Anyway, once Saturn was out of the hosptial, she began to walk around town, not being seen by anyone out of the place she came from. She wasn't really in the mood to visit the kids besides the one who called. And she knew that those poor children could sense that she needed time to herself. Plus, she couldn't stop thinking about the look on Jack's face, that of horror and fear towards her when she let her darkness seep out. It was no secret that she had a crush on him. He was always so nice to her, and, before Solana came along, everyone thought that they'd make a cute couple.

But then, he got assigned to protect Princess Solana Moon, the Spirit of the Moon and Guardian of Light, and ended up falling for her.

"I thought they'd realize that their powers don't mix by now...but I guess not." Saturn said to herself, before she stopped by a tree and leaned up against it. "No one will ever learn to love the Spirit of Death."

 **(SONG: "If I can't love her (him)" – Beauty & the Beast – Broadway) [Pretend it's a girl singing if you look up the lyrics for this song on YouTube.]**

Saturn turned around on the tree trunk, making it so that her back was on it, and stood there, looking up at the beautiful (in her eyes) gray sky, as snow fell onto the ground.

 _SATURN: And in my twisted face/there's not the slightest trace/of anything that even hints at kindness/and from my tortured shape/no comfort/no escape/I see, but deep within is utter blindness/hopeless/as my dream dies/as the time flies/love a lost illusion/helpless/unforgiven/cold and driven/to this sad/conclusion/No beauty could move me/no goodness improve me/no power on Earth/if I can't/love him/no passion could reach me/no lesson could teach me/how I could have loved him/and make him love me too/if I can't love him/then who?_

Saturn then pushed herself off of the tree and walked to the center of the area she was in (thankfully it was the woods).

 _SATURN: Long ago I should have seen/all the things we could have been/careless and unthinking/I moved onward!_

Just then, Saturn moved her right hand up her body, making a pile of black smoke wrap around her and make her disappear, then reappear in her dark black castle, that had skeleton heads on tables, and bat pattern wall paper. But on one table, stood a photo of Jack and herself hanging out at the park in Burgess. Jamie took the photo. He may have not been able to see her, but she sure did come out in the photo, which made Jamie question life.

 _SATURN: No pain could be deeper/no life could be cheaper/no point anymore/if I can't love him/no spirit could win me/no hope left within me/hope I could have loved him/and that he'd set me free/but it's not to be/if I can't love him/let the world be done/WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

 **(End of song)**

Saturn sighed sadly before looking at the photo...and setting it face down on the table before she walked away, while taking off her cloak once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Hunter paced the floors of her lair, with her magic mirror and crystal ball showing two different scenes. The mirror showing her reason to get revenge of the Guardians for ruining her many years ago, and the crystal ball...well...it was just glowing. No scene was on it...for now.

That was when her sister Shadow walked in. She was what you expected her to look like. She was a spirit that controlled shadows. It was in her name. And, she looked a little like Hunter, only not with cat ears and cat eyes. She had normal red eyes, with shoulder length black hair with a braid going across her forehead and an U shaped upside down silver crescent moon underneath the braid (you could see it still), and black nails. She wore a long black strapless gown that had two gray pearl rows around her waist, with black high-heeled shoes, and a gray long-sleeved shirt with pointed tips on the tops of her hands underneath. She had a black chocker necklace on her neck, and dangle ear rings that had two black moons side by side with a white diamond dangling from the bottom.

"Sister, come here." Hunter said, making Shadow jump a little. She was so used to being alone that she kept forgetting that her sister was back. "Shadow, come here!" Hunter said again, making Shadow take a deep breathe before walking up to Hunter.

"Can I help you, sis?" She asked.

"Tell me what you know about the Guardians now. Anything new? Besides that cutie Jack Frost."

"Actually, yeah! A girl named Solana Song has joined the group...and she's the daughter of Queen Selena." Shadow responded.

"Wait...Princess Solana was found? After all these years?"

"Yes."

"Wow...I've been waiting to get my hands on that girl."

"Well I don't think you'll be able to." Shadow added.

"Yeah, I know. The Guardians are going to do whatever it takes to protect her, blah, blah, blah..."

"No. Well, yeah, but, Jack and Solana are dating. So, you'd be going through him if you want to get to her." Shadow stated.

"Oh, really? Hmm..." Hunter then walked over to her crystal ball, and swiped a hand over it, making the scene of Solana telling her mom about rehearsals.

"Ebony is going to be an amazing Princess Jasmine!" Solana said. The crystal made anyone who spoke in it have an echo to their voice.

"This plan just might work after all." Hunter said with a sly sound to her voice, and an evil chuckle following after.

 **(SONG: "In the Dark of the Night" – Anastasia)***

 _HUNTER: In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning/and the nightmare I had was as bad as can be/it scared me out of my wits/a corpse falling to bits/then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me/I was once the most magical lass in all Burgess/when the Guardians betrayed me they made a mistake/my curse will make each of them pay/but one little girl's come to play/little Solana beware/Hunter is awake!_

 _SHADOW: In the dark of the night/evil will find her/in the dark of the night/just before dawn_

 _HUNTER: Revenge will be sweet/once the curse is complete_

 _SHADOW: In the dark of the night_

 _HUNTER: She'll be gone._

Hunter blasted a crystal ball with her dark magic, and almost squealed with excitement.

 _HUNTER: I can feel that my powers are slowly returning/tie my sash and a dash of perfume for that smell/as the pieces fall into place/I'll see her crawl into place/_ _Do svidaniya Solana_ _, your grace/farewell!_

 _SHADOW: In the dark of the night/terror will strike her_

HUNTER: Terror's the least I can do!

 _SHADOW: In the dark of the night/evil will rule (ooh)_

 _HUNTER: Soon she will feel/that her nightmares are real_

 _SHADOW: In the dark of the night_

 _HUNTER: She'll be through._

 _SHADOW: In the dark of the night/evil will find her (find her)/in the dark of the night/terror comes true (doom her)_

 _HUNTER: My dear here's a sign/it's the end of the line_

 _SHADOW: In the dark of the night...in the dark of the night..._

 _HUNTER: Come my minions/rise for you mistress/let your evil shine_

 _SHADOW: In the dark of the night/in the dark of the night..._

 _HUNTER: Find her now/yes fly ever faster_

 _SHADOW: In the dark of the night/in the dark of the night/in the dark of the night..._

 _HUNTER: SHE'LL BE MINE!_

 **(End of song)**

And after coming up with her plan to destroy Solana, her evil cackle came full force and echoed through the air as Shadow walked to the magic mirror, seeing the scene for the future of the death...of the Guardian of Light.

XXXXXXXXXX

Solana walked down the street towards the park after catching up with her mom about rehearsals at school. She had gotten a text from Jamie, saying that Jack was miserable and that she had to come see him. He had told Jamie about the new guardian being chosen, and he had told Solana in the text he sent her. Finding out about the new guardian, and realizing that maybe his past was there in spirit form all along had to be tough on him. It was for Solana when she found out that her mother was the Queen of the Moon (with the castle being moved down to Earth very soon), and that she was a half-spirit. Thankfully Ebony Byrd was by her side with that secret.

After a while of walking, Solana found Jack, back in his human form, sitting on the fountain ledge in the middle of the park. He looked so lost, and so sad. It was almost as if he lost his fun again. She was told that he was no fun until he met her when she went to the last Guardian meeting with him. But now, he was even more "un-fun" then ever.

Jamie noticed Solana standing there after a while, and walked towards her. "Please help him." He said, making Solana grin at him and ruffle his hair before walking over to Jack. She sat down by his side, and placed a hand on his arm. He looked her away and grinned.

"You okay?" She asked him as she removed her hand.

"I don't know. I mean, that new guardian, looked almost like my sister from 303 years ago, only older. How can I be okay when I think that when I died for her, it might have been for nothing?"

"Jack, sweetie, it wasn't for nothing." Solana said as she stood up and stood in front of him.

"How do you know?" Jack asked, still looking down at the snow covered ground.

"Because you and her were meant to be more than just brother and sister...but role modles to the world." Solana answered, making Jack look up at her with the eyes of which she was starting to know well at that moment.

 **(SONG: "Out of Thin Air" – Aladdin and the King of Thieves)***

 _SOLANA: You showed be the world/when I was sure I had no future/you reached out your hand/and took me on a musical adventure/one look at your smile/and I could see the light/shinning everywhere/people like you/don't come out of thin air._

JACK: (Sighs) Oh, Solana. _You don't understand/there is so much that you don't see/just think if you can/what my life had to be like for me/I died in the past/for the sister I loved so much/now she might be here/so how can you say/we don't come out of thin air/There's so much I need to know_

 _SOLANA: You've got the chance to learn_

 _JACK: If it means I'd have to go_

 _SOLANA: I'll be right here when you return/Our meet-up can wait (JACK: I love you)/I think it's worth this small delay (JACK: Maybe you're right)/and won't it be great/to have your sister meet your first girlfriend (JACK: I've waited so long)/it isn't too late (JACK: To learn the truth)_

 _BOTH: And now at last/we can finally say_

 _SOLANA: Your sister is really there_

 _JACK: There's so much I want to share_

 _SOLANA: And you'll finally learn/you_

 _BOTH: don't come out of thin air._

 **(End of song)**

After a while, Jack took out his small staff from his jeans pocket, and (without taking off his wristband) turned into Jack Frost again, with his staff growing to it's original size.

"I'll be back before you know it." Jack said.

"I believe in you." Solana responded, as they leaned in and shared one last kiss, before Jack took off to the sky, to go and find Ember Heat.

 **~TO BE CONTINUED...~**

 **Alright, tell me what you thought. I added a bunch of original spirits, like Saturn, I created a long time ago and had no idea what type of story to put her in...until now. So I hope you all liked the first episode of the series. I know there wasn't much action in this story, but I have been hooked on Once upon a Time and thought I'd make this a drama like that show (BTW, I am still working on the sequel to Once upon a Vampire. I just need some more time).**

 **Oh, and forgive the 4 songs in a row towards the ending of the episode. I tried not to do that, but, everything just fit so well. So, yeah...that happened (lol).**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and God bless all of you.**

 **3 Brittany Bauer**


End file.
